


winter breeze

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Host Clubs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, established wonhui, host!junhui, poor!wonhui, rich!mingyu, waiter!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: it's cold outside,and there's crack on these walls
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	winter breeze

**Author's Note:**

> hello! :D
> 
> so after quiet awhile, i post something again.   
> for everyone who cheered for me during my last year of college, i wanted to thank you all! now i've graduated and in the middle of job-hunting, please pray for me ><
> 
> also, i know i suck at writing chaptered fic but i really wanted to share this one. lately it's been hard for me to post anything even though i'm still writing now and then. i guess i get insecure easily so i hold back. 
> 
> anyway i wish you'll enjoy this one. i'll work hard! :)

the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes is bothering him. 

it's been almost three years since wonwoo starts working, but he still unable to get used to all of this. may it be the uncomfortable smell, the sound of people fucking from the nearest bathroom stall, nor the very sight of his beloved boyfriend giving comfort to many lonely guys.

even now, as he going around the room serving dirty men their expensive drinks, he could see from the corner of his eyes how that balding guy casually touch junhui's shoulder. pulling him closer to his side.

the urge to storm in and break the man's hand is ecstatic.

however, wonwoo had learned to hold back, to think rationally. of the consequences.

he knew that man. well, not his name or where he's working. people tend to fake and hide their identities in places like this but he knows how he always comes here every saturday night. how he always asks for junhui. how he'd casually touch him here and there while ordering the most expensive liquor that certainly gives advantage to junhui. it means he'd get some bonuses from the boss.

it means they could fix the broken window and fill their bellies. 

wonwoo twitched a little at junhui's uncomfortable smile. though it lasts only for a single flash, it was there. 

he cursed internally. 

at the man, fate, but mostly at himself for being weak. if he doesn't think about winter that approaching and heater expenses, he'd probably throw a punch already.

"wonwoo," his co-worker tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his train of thoughts, "deliver this to table 4, and help clean the table when you're at it. they might order more if they see their table is unattended," he handed wonwoo the tray before went off to welcome a set of new guests.

without waiting for too long, wonwoo stride his way to table 4. as the steps take him closer, he begun to see more clearly. of the fake smile on his lover's face, of the sad eyes.

when wonwoo placed the bottle on the table, it made a clinking sound and junhui turn his head they face each other. their eyes met for a split second but the moment junhui realizes it was wonwoo, he quickly turned his head away.

his flushing cheeks didn't go unnoticed by wonwoo.

at the age of seventeen, wonwoo had found junhui's blushes as cute. it still is but now there'll always be a pang of discomfort and guilt because they mostly appear not at wonwoo's accord but because of the situation they both cannot escape.

like as for now, junhui didn't blush because wonwoo's teasing him or because wonwoo's tongue just licks the ceiling of his mouth. rather it was because wonwoo had witnessed him sitting on the lap of someone else that's not him.

"what happened, xiaoxiao?" the man chuckled as he caresses junhui cheek tenderly, "is the alcohol finally kicking in or is it that you're shy because your friend is here?"

"n- no, it's not that."

"ah... what do we do, you're too cute," the old man muses, "before i realize it i may throw away my family and take you home instead."

both wonwoo and junhui knows he didn't mean it. the man loves his position, money, and lifestyle that he had because he married that wife of his too much to throw it away for someone he barely loves. even deep down in his heart, he must know that he didn't love the boy in his arms. he only lusts for him. had found him fun to play with.

but despite it all wonwoo can't help the boiling rage inside of him. it was the emotion he had nursed for far too long and it begs to explode.

his fingers were trembling, his pupils dilating, and then...

prang..!

the sound of glass breaking in his hand. he could see the red blood on his palm. 

for a moment it was silence, then the next he heard junhui's voice calling for him. there was worry and sadness and guilt in it. and wonwoo hates it.

why would he be sorry? none of this was his fault.

"wonwoo!" junhui called again, "are you ok—"

junhui was about to run to his side and look at the wound, maybe help him tend to it too if only that old man with the expensive coat and limited edition watch didn't pull him by the waist back to his lap.

"leave it, xiaoxiao, you could get hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know what you think about the first chapter~


End file.
